Orange
by Yusviracchi
Summary: "Nii-chan, menurutmu apa aku bisa melihat senja yang indah seperti ini lagi?"/ RinGou./ Don't Like Don't Read!


" _Nee Nii-chan_ jangan bilang kalau aku berat."

"Kurasa, kau harus makan lebih banyak Gou."

Rin masih sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Pria berparas tampan itu masih saja kuat dan tetap menaiki tangga. Kini di belakangnya ada Gou, yang dengan keinginannya untuk melihat senja di musim semi dan meminta Rin sendiri untuk menggendongnya.

Tangan Gou kini tepat berada di bahunya.

 _Kau, sangat ringan sekali._

Keduanya sampai di atap, dimana langit senja menjadi salah satu pemandangan favorit Gou dan Rin. Rambut Gou yang terurai bebas kini dimainkan angin yang menghembus menerpa dirinya dan Rin. Senyumnya masih setia menemani dirinya saat ini.

" _Nii-chan_ , menurutmu apa aku bisa melihat senja yang indah seperti ini lagi?"

Rin tak dapat menjawabnya.

Kepalanya menyentuh bahu Rin. Helaian-helaian rambutnya menyentuh pipi Rin.

Rin menangis.

 **ORANGE**

 **DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO OUJI KOUKI**

 **STORY BY ME**

 **WARNINGS: TYPO(S), OOC, ALUR BERANTAKAN, ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE AND OTHERS.**

Gou duduk di kasurnya dengan selimut yang memanjang, menutupi pangkal pahanya hingga ujung mata kakinya. Dirinya masih asyik dengan kegiatannya, membaca majalah seputar olahraga dengan sepasang _headset_ yang melekat di kedua telinganya.

TOK. TOK.

"Gou, apa kau di dalam?"

Samar Gou mendengar suara kakaknya dari luar. Sekedar untuk memastikan, Gou melepas kedua _headset_ miliknya dan terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Siapa?"

"Ini aku."

Ternyata benar, itu suara Rin. Gou bangkit, menuju pintu kamarnya dan membukanya.

" _Nii-chan_ , ada apa?"

"Eh? Kau tidak berangkat sekolah?"

Gou tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Tidak, kebetulan hari ini aku libur."

"Oh begitu. Setelah ku pikir-pikir, kau sudah libur selama 5 hari ya? Seandainya dulu aku memilih Iwatobi. Ah iya dan aku sampai lupa, aku sudah siapkan sarapan. Jangan lupa di makan."

"Terima kasih, _Nii-chan_."

Gou mengikuti kakaknya yang berjalan menuruni tangga, dan bersiap berangkat menuju sekolah. Dilihatnya, Rin kini sedang duduk dan membetulkan tali sepatunya. Rin melambaikan tangannya saat ia berada di gerbang rumahnya dan menatap Gou sesaat.

"Aku berangkat."

Gou membalas lambaian tangan kakaknya dengan senyum bahagia di wajahnya.

"Hati-hati."

Dilihatnya kakaknya sudah berjalan menjauh dari pekarangan rumahnya. Tangan Gou yang semula melambai pada Rin kin perlahan turun ke bawah. Senyumnya yang semula menampakkan dirinya sangat bahagia kini memudar dengan perlahan.

Gou menutup pintu rumahnya dan menuju ruang makan. Di meja makan, telah tersaji segelas susu coklat kesukaan Gou dan sepiring _sandwich_ buatan tangan yang di buat oleh kakaknya sendiri. Gou berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk di kursi kayu itu.

Ia mengambil satu buah _sandwich_ buatan Rin.

 _Sandwich ini terlihat sangat enak_.

Gou memasukkan _sandwich_ itu ke dalam mulutnya, menggigitnya.

Tapi lidahnya tidak merepon rasa seperti apa yang dimakannya.

Tangan gou mulai bergetar. _Sandwich_ yang semula berada di genggamannya kini jatuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Rin."

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, Rin yang semula sedang sibuk memilih minumannya di mesin minuman kaleng otomatis langsung membalikkan badannya dan melihat Haru kini berdiri di hadapannya, lengkap dengan seragamnya dan menenteng tas sekolahnya.

"Oi, Haru."

Mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan berjalan bersama untuk pulang.

Tipikal Rin yang selalu menyadari sesuatu dengan lambat kini muncul. Ada yang ganjil dengan penampilan Haru hari ini. Rin menurunkan minumannya.

"Tunggu, apa yang kau lakukan dengan seragam sekolahmu?"

"Tentu saja sekolah."

"Apa maksudmu? Gou bilang padaku, sekolahnya sudah lama libur."

"Apa yang 'apa maksudmu'?"

Rin menyipitkan matanya. Ada yang aneh dengan Gou. Tidak biasanya Gou beralas-malasan untuk pergi sekolah dengan alasan 'libur' yang di adakan di sekolahnya.

"Ada yang aneh dengan Gou akhir-akhir ini."

Perkataan Haru membuat lawan bicaranya kini terfokus padanya.

"Aneh?"

"Gou sering terlihat lelah dan, jatuh."

Kaleng minuman yang di pegang Rin sepenuhnya jatuh setelah kata-kata yang meluncur dari Haru terdengar begitu saja dengan jelas di telinganya. Bola matanya membelalak sempurna, menonjolkan manik violet nya yang indah.

"Ap−"

"Bahkan Gou sering terlihat meminum beberapa obat."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Rin berlari meninggalkan Haru, mengabaikan hiruk-pikuknya jalanan, kendaraan yang kesana-kemari, karena dalam pikirannya kini hanya terpusat pada Gou. Apa yang sebenarnya Gou sembunyikan darinya selama ini?

10 menit berlari, akhirnya Rin berhasil sampai tepat di depan rumahnya. Dibuka gerbang rumahnya dengan kasar, begitu pula pintu rumahnya.

"Gou!"

Rin mencari nya di ruang tamu, Gou nihil.

"Gou!"

Rin berjalan menuju ruang makan, tetap nihil.

"Gou!"

Rin menuju ruang keluarga, Gou masih tak tampak berada di sana.

"Gou!"

Rin menaiki tangganya dengan tergesa.

Rasanya, jantung Rin merasa melemah dan copot seketika kala dirinya melihat Gou yang terkapar di depan pintu kamar mandinya. Nafas Rin memburu kala dirinya berjalan mendekat menuju Gou yang masih lengkap dengan piyama tidurnya. Gou tak sadarkan diri. Rin mengangkat kepala Gou dan menyandarkan kepalanya di paha Rin. Ditepuknya pipi Gou, mungkin saja hal ini dapat membuatnya bangun.

"Gou! Gou! Apa yang terjadi padamu, Gou?!"

Reaksi yang sama saat Rin mencoba membangunkan Gou yang tampaknya masih tak mau membuka kelopak matanya. Nafas Gou masih tampak teratur, tapi yang Rin rasakan tetap saja adalah hal yang buruk. Gou kini berada di pangkuan Rin, membawanya menuju tempat tidurnya.

Rin segera mengambil ponselnya dan segera menekan tombol 911.

"Halo? Ya, kami membutuhkan _ambulance_. Kami dari keluarga Matsuoka yang belamat di Yoshioka nomor 48. Apa? 15 menit? Cepatlah ini keadaan darurat!"

Dan Rin tak bisa menutupi kecemasannya karena keadaan Gou saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perlahan Gou membuka matanya. Dilihatnya ruangan ini serba putih, entah itu catnya, selimutnya, tempat tidurnya bahkan bantalnya. Ditengokkannya kepalanya ke kanan, selang infus menancap di tangannya, dan tersambung dengan cairan yang berada di atasnya. Tercium bau-bauan antiseptik di yang menusuk indera penciumannya.

Gou menyadari dirinya berada di sebuah rumah sakit, di ruang perawatan tepatnya.

CKLEK.

Pintu terbuka dan tatapan Gou sepenuhnya tertuju pada pintu itu, menampakkan Rin dan Ayahnya memasuki ruangan Gou. wajah Rin tampak lelah, begitupun dengan wajah Ayahnya yang biasa penuh dengan wibawa, kini penuh dengan kekecewaan.

 _Apa yang mereka lakukan?_

" _Tou-san_ , apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Terdengar bunyi ponsel yang tampaknya berasal dari Ayah Gou dan Rin. Sesegera mungkin, Ayahnya pamit untuk mengangkat panggilannya dan keluar dari kamar, menyisakan Rin dan Gou yang berada di ruangannya.

"Apa maksud semua ini Gou?"

Mata Gou berkedip dengan gerakan otot yang lemah. Sampai saat ini pun, Gou masih menunjukkan senyum yang manis di wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Rin _Nii-chan_."

Rin menunduk, tak berani menatap wajah Gou yang menunjukan senyuman yang penuh dengan kesedihannya itu. Tangannya mengepal erat dan bergetar. Dirinya sudah kecewa dan jatuh terlalu dalam, melihat apa yang terjadi pada adik perempuan satu-satunya.

Rin berjalan dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di dekat ranjang tempat Gou terbaring saat ini. menggenggam tangan Gou yang terasa dingin dan warnanya yang putih pucat.

"Kurasa, kau harus makan lebih banyak Gou."

Airmata Rin kini jatuh, tepat mengenai pergelangan tangan Gou.

"Jangan menangis, _Nii-chan_."

Tangan Gou yang sebelumnya di genggam Rin kini terlepas dan menghapus airmata Rin yang terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Sangat berat memang, dirinya sendiri pun tak bisa menahan perasaan yang dirasakan kakaknya.

Kini keduanya menangis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah hari ke 6 sejak kejadian Gou tiba-tiba kehilangan kesadarannya di rumah, dan Gou rela untuk berada di rumah sakit di hari ke 7 nya ini. Baginya, sudah terlalu lama untuk terus-menerus mendekam di sini. Seperti penjara baginya.

TOK. TOK.

"Masuk."

Gou tampak sedang asyik memainkan ponsel miliknya kala Rin datang bersama Haru, Makoto, Nagisa dan Rei. Kalau saja Gou masih sehat, mungkin ia akan terlonjak senang dengan kedatangan pria-pria _macho_ berbadan tegap dengan otot-otot trisep yang indah. Sayangnya, ia dalam keadaan yang buruk saat ini.

"Kalian."

"Hai, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu Gou."

Seperti biasanya, Gou berbicara mengenai klub renang Iwatobi dengan Haru, Makoto, Nagisa dan Rei dan bercanda bersama.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Berbeda dengan ketiga lainnya, Haru duduk bersama RIn di sebuah sofa yang berada di ruangan Gou. Terlihat dari wajah Rin, Tampak kantung mata yang hitam dan besar, tanda pria itu telah memikirkan banyak hal lebih dari biasanya atau menangis terlalu banyak.

"Buruk."

Rin menghela nafas sesaat.

"Gou mengidap penyakit Ataxia(*)."

Mendengar penyakit apa yang sebenarnya di derita Gou, Haru yang tampak datar kini menunjukkan keterkejutan di wajahnya walau tak terlalu jelas.

PRANG.

Pembicaraan Rin dan Haru terhenti kala mendengar suara berupa gelas kaca pecah. Tampak Gou menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tanda ia salah tingkah karena telah menjatuhkan gelas minumnya secara tidak sengaja. Ia menunjukkan senyum kaku untuk meredakan suasana yang dipenuhi tanda tanya di sekitar Makoto, Nagisa dan Rei.

 _Bahkan saat ini, Gou tak bisa menggenggam gelas itu._

Rin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Gou terbangun. Dirasakannya, ada tangan besar dan hangat yang menggenggam tangannya. Itu tangan Rin. Rin yang tertidur di kursi menggunakan pinggiran ranjang sebagai penahannya, sambil menggenggam tangan Gou.

Lagi-lagi, Gou tersenyum. Mengusap rambut Rin, dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Rin.

Gou bangkit, menggunakan sandal berbentuk kelinci dengan bulu-bulu yang lembut di luarnya. Membuka pintu kamar rumah sakitnya, dan berjalan keluar.

Perutnya kini tengah merasakan lapar dan ia memutuskan untuk membeli satu _cup_ ramen _instant_.

Gou tengah berjalan di koridor sendiri dan bersenandung kecil, meskipun sebelumnya ia bertemu beberapa suster dan dokter yang tampaknya masih sibuk atau ada _shift_ malam.

BRUK.

Gou terdiam sesaat kala menyadari dirinya kini sudah terduduk di lantai koridor. Gou berusaha untuk bangkit, namun kakinya tak bisa di ajak kompromi dan sangat lemas. Sama sekali tak ada tenaga untuk sekedar berdiri.

"Bangun! Bangun! Bangun!"

Gou memukul kedua kakinya dengan tangannya. Ia menangis sendirian di koridor. Tangisnya menggema, menemani kerapuhannya. Gou mencoba merangkak, tapi tak bisa. Bahkan Gou rela menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mendorong tubuhnya maju dengan keadaan tubuhnya kini yang masih tak bisa bangkit.

"GOU!"

Rin tampak terkejut melihat Gou yang berusaha untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya, berusaha membuat dirinya sedikit demi sedikit maju. Rin berlari ke arah Gou dan langsung menggapai tubuh Gou, membuatnya bersandar nyaman di dada bidang Rin. Hati Rin kembali melemah ketika ia menyadari bahwa Gou menangis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku… Aku…"

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?!"

"Aku…"

"Di tengah malam begini…"

"Aku…"

Rin mendekap tubuh Gou semakin erat. Mencium dahi Gou, membuatnya nyaman bersandar dan menangis sebisanya. Rin sadar, kedua kaki Gou sudah tak dapat menahan beban tubuhnya. Bahkan terlihat rapuh dan lemah. Kakinya kini seperti terpisah dari jiwanya, dan terlihat tak bernyawa.

" _Nii-chan_ , maafkan aku."

Entah keberapa kalinya Rin menangis bersama dengan Gou.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gou membuka matanya. Dari kaca, langit berwarna jingga tanda kini sudah senja. Gou bangkit dari tidurnya dan berniat untuk duduk di kasurnya, sambil memandang langit jingga itu. Ia jadikan kedua tangannya sebagai penopang guna menahannya untuk duduk, tapi tak bisa. Tangannya tampak melemah, bahkan tak ada tenaga. Alhasil, ia tertidur −lagi− di ranjangnya.

CKLEK.

Tampak Rin datang membawa sebuah bungkusan di tangannya.

"Mau melihat senja bersama-sama di atap?"

"Pangku aku, ya?"

Dalam keadaan lemah seperti inipun, Gou masih menampakkan senyumnya.

Rin menuju tempat tidur Gou dan membantu Gou untuk duduk. Rin menahan tubuh Gou sesaat hingga akhirnya Gou dapat menahan tubuhnya sambil terduduk di ujung ranjangnya. Rin tampak menekkukkan lututnya dan membelakangi Gou.

"Naiklah."

Lagi-lagi, Gou tersenyum. Tak peduli seberapa jauh untuk menuju atap, baginya, tak ada yang tak mungkin untuk kali ini. Apalagi saat-saat Gou yang memintanya.

" _Nee Nii-chan_ jangan bilang kalau aku berat."

"Kurasa, kau harus makan lebih banyak Gou."

Rin masih sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Pria berparas tampan itu masih saja kuat dan tetap menaiki tangga. Kini di belakangnya ada Gou, yang dengan keinginannya untuk melihat senja di musim semi dan meminta Rin sendiri untuk menggendongnya.

Tangan Gou kini tepat berada di bahunya.

 _Kau, sangat ringan sekali._

Keduanya sampai di atap, dimana langit senja menjadi salah satu pemandangan favorit Gou. Rambut Gou yang terurai bebas kini dimainkan angin yang menghembus menerpa dirinya dan Rin. Senyumnya masih setia menemani dirinya saat ini.

" _Nii-chan_ , menurutmu apa aku bisa melihat senja yang indah seperti ini lagi?"

Rin tak dapat menjawabnya.

Kepalanya menyentuh bahu Rin. Helaian-helaian rambutnya menyentuh pipi Rin.

Rin menangis.

 _Pemandangan ini, pemandangan favoritmu 'kan, Gou?_

 _Jangan tanyakan aku dengan pertanyaan seperti itu dong, bodoh._

Jari Gou menyentuh pipi Rin yang tampak basah, menghapus airmatanya.

"Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu sering menangis akhir-akhir ini, _Nii-chan_. Waktuku mungkin tidak banyak lagi, dan kurasa ini adalah senja terakhir bagiku. Ah betapa bodohnya aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang bahkan sudah ku ketahui jawabanya hehe."

Gou menuturkan penyataan bodohnya, membiarkan Rin yang masih menutup matanya, menangis dalam diam.

"Aku tak mau membuatmu terlalu sering memikirkan tentangku loh, _Nii-chan_. Karenanya, aku berbohong padamu sejak awal. Maafkan aku soal itu, ya?"

Nada riang yang di buat Gou seakan-akan berusaha mencairkan suasana hati Rin. Gou tersenyum dengan matanya yang tertutup, membuka kembali matanya dan disaat bersamaan airmata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, menyusuri garis wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Nii-chan_."

Helaian-helaian rambut panjang Gou semakin menyentuh pipi Rin.

CUP.

Satu kecupan mendarat di pipi Rin, dibumbui dengan airmata di pipi Gou sendiri. Rin membuka matanya yang penuh dengan airmata, dan pemandangan yang ia lihat adalah Gou yang tersenyum dan tertidur di bahu Rin dengan airmata membekas di sekitar wajahnya di waktu senja, dimana langit senja adalah pemandangan favorit Gou. Tangan Gou yang semula melingkar di leher Rin kini terkulai lemas. Angin masih saja memainkan rambutnya.

Rin menundukkan wajahnya.

Dada Rin terasa sesak.

Nafas Gou semakin tak terasa. Bahkan dengkuran halus Gou pun tak ia dengar.

Dan semua yang telah Rin pendam kini keluar. Rin menangis sejadinya.

 _Kau tidur dalam damai, di waktu senja, pemandangan favoritmu 'kan Gou?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rin masih berada di komplek pemakaman, di temani oleh supir pribadi Ayahnya. Matanya masih terpaku pada batu nisan bertuliskan 'Gou Matsuoka'.

 _Kau terlalu cepat meninggalkanku Gou._

 _Janjiku padamu bahkan belum ku penuhi untuk mengajakmu ke Australia._

 _He, menyedihkan ya?_

 _Kau mengalahkanku dalam hal tersenyum, sepertinya._

 _Bisa-bisanya kau menahan sakit yang amat itu dan kau masih bisa tersenyum? Aku salut padamu, Gou._

 _Tapi aku senang melihatmu yang tertidur damai dalam indahnya senja._

 _Kau tampak seperti malaikat, Gou._

 _Dan apakah kau ingat saat mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirmu di atap rumah sakit?_

 _Kenapa kau tak menunggu jawaban dariku dan malah tertidur duluan, dasar bodoh!_

Rin menatap langit senja di atasnya.

 _Kalau begitu, aku akan menjawabnya sekarang._

 _Aku mencintaimu juga Gou._

 _Sangat._

 _Sangat mencintaimu_.

Rin memejamkan matanya sesaat. Ia lalu meninggalkan pemakaman itu. Rasanya, ia juga mencintai pemandangan senja seperti yang Gou lakukan.

 _Senja hari ini sangat indah, Gou._

 _Sayangnya, aku tak bisa menikmati pemandangan senja ini bersamamu._

 **END**

Author's Note :

 **(*) Spinocerebellar Degeneration atau Ataxia adalah penyakit yang menyerang otak kecuk dan tulang belakang yang menyebabkan gangguan syaraf motoric. Penderita akan kehilangan kendali terhadap syaraf-syaraf motoriknya secara bertahap dan makin lama kondisi fisiknya makin parah. Awalnya, penderita akan merasa lunglai saat berjalan, sering terjatuh, tidak bisa mengambil barang dengan jarak yang dekat, ingin bergerak tapi tak bisa bergerak, ingin bicara tapi tak bisa bicara, tapi penderita tidak kehilangan kecerdasannya dan tetap mengerti akan keadaannya.**

Halo bertemu lagi denganku di fic RinGou kali ini.

Aduh fic nya nggak mellow banget kan? Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Anime Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso (sialan ni anime, bikin mata gua bengkak gara-gara sedih bgt). Mungkin menurut penjelasan penyakit Ataxia di atas, tentang 'ingin bicara tapi tak bisa bicara' aku sengaja tidak menambahkan scene itu karena kupikir Gou nggak bisa mengucaapkan kata perpisahan nya pada Rin dan bisa-bisa Rin tidak tau apa yang Gou katakan /plak/

Maafkan ya kalau alurnya terlalu cepat, karena di sini aku ingin menunjukan dimana letak keromantisan antara RinGou, kesedihan mereka berdua, dan mungkin dengan judul bisa tidak nyambung /digaplok/ secara kan arti 'Orange' itu jingga dan senja itu biasanya langitnya berwarna jingga /pemandangan favorit author/.

Disini diceritakan kalau Gou suka dengan pemandangan senja.

Etto, mungkin tak ada yang harus aku ucapkan lagi ya~~

Sekian dariku, silahkan tuliskan kesan dan pessan para readers setelah membaca fic ini di kolom review^^

Salam ketjup,

Yusvira


End file.
